


Amore Litore

by goldenhjp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Dating, Fluff, Good Tom Riddle, Harry needs to calm down, Harry packs too much, M/M, Slash, Summer, Surprises, Tom is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhjp/pseuds/goldenhjp
Summary: Harry and Tom go on a beach vacation.





	Amore Litore

"Harry!" Tom shouted, "Hurry up, we're leaving now!" Tom was buried in luggage as he detoured around it all, "And enough with the overflow of your belongings, we are only going for a week!"  
  
"But Tom!" Harry shouted back, poking his head around the hall to pout at him. "I need everything... what if I lose something and I need another? That's right, I'm smart!" Harry grinned smugly while Tom just shook his head.   
  
"Just hurry up," Tom said, rubbing his forehead. Finally, after another half hour of Harry going back and forth, he finished packing up his stuff which was a mountain high. "Is this really necessary?" He asked, exasperated beyond belief.  
  
Harry gave him a look and Tom didn't say anything more. Tom shrunk everything, placing some of it in his pocket and Harry took some of it in his own pocket. "Ready!" Harry cheered.  
  
"Yeah, if you weren't so―" Tom stopped at the glare he received. He held his hands up hastily, slowly grabbing Harry around the waist to apparate and that they did, with not a gust of air or a sound on the wind.   
  
They arrived on a beach, Harry whooping with joy as he ran into the condo they owned in the Potter name.   
  
"Tom, let's get some pictures!" Harry called from across the room. Tom held a hand up to his ear with a grimace on his face.   
  
"Do you have to shout? You are entirely too cheerful right now." Tom said but grabbed the camera anyway. The camera was made to withstand magic which also made the pictures become animated.   
  
"Ready Tom? We have to look nice." Harry reached a hand up to Tom's hair, poking at it to get it to stay into place.   
  
A tick formed onto Tom's forehead, "We both know the person who has to fix their hair here is you. Get your hands off." Tom smacked Harry's hand playfully while Harry brought it to his chest, a fake hurt look crossing his face.   
  
"How could you, Tom," Harry said, his eyes huge and staring at Tom.   
  
"How could I?" Tom grabbed Harry's chin and licked Harry's bottom lip. "How could I?" Tom whispered, plundering Harry's mouth hungrily.   
  
All the while, Tom had cast a spell on the camera to automatically take pictures. Harry blushed crimson as Tom kissed his neck sensually, biting down to leave a mark. "Tom," Harry gasped, holding back a moan.  
  
"Harry," Tom whispered, before finally pulling back.   
  
Harry looked up at him with a pout, "Why did you stop?"  
  
"We have plenty of time for that tonight... for now, what do you want to do?" Tom asked, looking at Harry but immediately he knew what the minx was going to say, "I said no, Harry... tonight."  
  
"Fine, let's go swimming!" Harry said, changing into his swim shorts quickly while Tom did the same. Harry grabbed Tom, dragging him out into the sand.   
  
"I don't... swim," Tom said, his lips curling.   
  
Harry stared, "Get used to it," he said plainly.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes but obliged, following Harry into the water. Harry hissed at the cold water but got used to it soon after. Tom on the other hand, just stood in the water.   
  
"Come on, Tom!" Harry shouted at him, approaching him. But, quick as lightning, Tom had a splash of water sent right at Harry's face. Harry spluttered, wiping his face with indignation. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Tom cackled, remembering the look on Harry's face as the water landed on him. "We'll see won't we?" His cackle lowered to only a chuckle but Harry's face still turned crimson at the sound.   
  
Harry charged at Tom, the water slowing him down. He jumped but his eyes widened as, where Tom was before, there was only a body of water. His cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk and he came out of the water, his eyes set in a deep glare at Tom.  
  
"How dare you!" He said, his voice a pitch higher than normal.  
  
"How dare I?" Tom said, suddenly behind him and grabbing once again onto Harry's waist. Water droplets fell down Harry's cheeks as he turned around to look into Tom's eyes.   
  
He rested his head on Tom's shoulder, a smile on his face. "I love this."  
  
"I sure hope so, I sacrificed a week of planning raids for you." Tom chuckled.   
  
A whispered, '_Aguamenti_', blasted Tom in the face and Harry stood over him with a smug grin on his face. "Ha, got you!"  
  
"Why you little―!"  
  
0o0  
  
It was night time and they were both sprawled out on the sand with a blanket underneath them.   
  
"Harry," Tom whispered.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you remember that time when you escaped from me in the graveyard and you had those death-defying eyes?"  
  
"Hm, something like that." Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you remember when I possessed you in the Ministry and you pushed me out because the love that you had for those you were friends with was too much for me?"  
  
Harry turned to look at Tom, bringing his head to lay on Tom's lap. "Yes."  
  
'Do you remember when I started to love you?"  
  
Harry quickly leaned up to look into Tom's eyes, his mouth in an 'o'. Suddenly, a chorus of bangs rang through the air emitting colourful sparks in the sky. Harry's green eyes widened and he became overwhelmed, tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"Do you remember when I started to love you?" Harry repeated the question, his voice was scratchy and shy.  
  
Tom smiled, his black emasculate hair starting to fall in one place, "Harry, you have no idea what you do for me... how much you fill my heart.. before you, there was nothing; nothing I could call intangible anyway. There was only darkness and for a time, I thought that was all I needed... until you. You showed me what real love could be, you showed me how to love and you showed what I could do with that love."   
  
Harry had become a crying mess as he gazed at Tom with his blurry bright green eyes.  
  
"Harry James Potter, would you do me the honour in marrying me?" He emitted a shiny ring. Harry lunged at Tom as quick as a missile and burst out crying louder.   
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Harry repeated his voice breaking. "Yes, yes, yes!"  
  
Tom finally let out a deep breath and tightened his hold on Harry, sliding the ring on his finger while shaking slightly. "I love you, Harry." He said for the first time, making Harry cry even more.  
  
"I love you too," Harry whispered as Tom brought them into a passionate kiss, a kiss that would last a lifetime if Tom had anything to say about it. Harry was _his_... his to kiss, his to tease, his to fight with, his to..._ his to love._


End file.
